Ben 10 Begins
Synopsis Ben 10 Begins is the first movie in the Ben 10: Rewritten movie line, which features a whole new rebooted Ben 10. Please feel free to comment and suggest. Plot A ship flies in outerspace. Another ship comes into sight, and a voice booms through a speaker. (Voice): S-s-surrender the Omnitrix n-now, or perish. In the first ship, Xylene is launching a pod, which floats through space, somehow surpassing the second ship's pilot's field of vision. (Xylene): I can't let him get it. The ship then vibrates, and a light purple crab-like alien crashes in. (Xylene): Psychobos. (Dr. Psychobos): W-w-where is it, Uxorite? (Xylene): I don't have it. (Dr. Psychobos): Didn't your mother teach you to tell the truth? (Xylene): Didn't your mother teach you not to steal? (Dr. Psychobos): No games.Where did you hide it? (Xylene): Give me one legit reason as to why I have to divulge that information. (Dr. Psychobos): I-uh-um... Xylene uses her telekinesis to trap Dr. Psychobos in a forcefield. (Xylene): You're going under custody. Five years later on Galvan Prime, a rather smart-looking Galvan enters his dusty lab. (Galvan): Time for spring cleaning. The Galvan claps his hands. (Galvan): Automatic super-clean. A tornado wipes through then soon fades, leaving the same pod Xylene launched five years back. (Galvan): The prototype Omnitrix! The Galvan runs towards a giant screen and presses buttons, and Xylene's face is displayed on the screen. (Xylene): Azmuth.How nice to see you. (Azmuth): No time for that.Why didn't you send the prototype Omnitrix down to Earth? (Xylene): Psychobos attacked me. (Azmuth): Very well.I'll send it down. Meanwhile, a 15-year old Ben Tennyson, in a baseball uniform, is playing baseball during the championships. A ball comes straight for Ben, who uses his bat and hits the ball far. (Commentator, through speaker): And the 'Home' team wins! (Ben): Yes! Go me, go me. Everyone claps and Ben smiles. Later, Ben arrives at a parking lot with his bike, in front of an RV. Ben knocks on the door. (Ben): Grandpa, are you home?I was wondering why you didn't come to my baseball game. A pod then comes into sight, heading for Ben. (Ben): What? He dodges and the pod hits the ground, making a crater. (Ben): A pod? He jumps into the crater, further inspecting the pod, which opens. (Ben): What is this? Ben stares at the object inside, the prototype Omnitrix, the device that was supposed to be delivered to Earth five years back. (Ben): I'm officially freaked out. The prototype Omnitrix jumps out of the pod and clamps itself onto Ben's left wrist. (Ben): Aaaaaaaaah! Help! Grandpa! He presses it too much and transforms into Goop. (Goop): What am I? A 65-year old Max Tennyson comes out of the RV. (Max): What's all that racket? (Goop): Grandpa, help, it's me, Ben! (Max): How did you get the Omnitrix? (Goop): The what? (Max): It's nothing. (Goop): Grandpa, you're hiding something. (Max): No I'm not. (Goop): Grandpa, how do you know about this thing? (Max, sighing): I'm part of the Plumbers, an intergalactic organization sought to keep the universe from harm. The Omnitrix, that watch of yours, is a prized possession, and the Plumbers were supposed to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands. (Goop): You knew about this the whole time and didn't tell me? Max keeps silent. (Goop): I bet Mom and Dad don't know either, huh? Goop reverts back to Ben. (Ben): I'm me again. Phew. He looks at Max, then walks away. Near a bush, a yellow-masked person is watching Ben. (Person): Ah, the perfect time. Ben walks towards him unintentionally. (Ben): What are you doing behind a bush? (Person): I was going to offer you something. (Ben): Go on. (Person): I saw what happened. I want you to join me. My name is Enoch. I am the leader of a faction of Forever Knights. I can teach you to become a hero, save lives. (Ben): Use this...Omnitrix to be a hero? (Enoch): Indeed. (Ben): I don't think I'm ready. A loud sound is heard. (Enoch): That sound came from the power plant. This is your chance to test your fate. Ben looks at Enoch, then transforms. (XLR8): XLR8! Wow, I name fast. He rushes off. (Enoch): My protegé. Within seconds, XLR8 reaches the power plant. (XLR8): I can't go in like this. This guy doesn't look like he can absorb surges. He presses the prototype Omnitrix symbol repeatedly, transforming. (Feedback): Feedback! Again, I really name fast. Okay, people. Step aside. Feedback is here! (Man): Who are you? (Feedback): The guy who's about to save your can. He aims his plug fingers at the electrical surges. (Feedback): I hope this works. He starts to absorb the surges, making it safe. (Feedback): I-I did it. Everyone cheers. Later, Ben in human form returns to the place he found Enoch, although at this point, Max's RV isn't there. Ben peeps into the bushes. (Ben): Enoch? Enoch appears behind Ben. (Enoch): Ah, Young Tennyson. (Ben): I accept. I'll join you, but how long will it take? (Enoch): Merely weeks. (Ben): Fine. Later that night, Ben's mother, Sandra, enters Ben's room. (Sandra): Ben? She looks at a note she finds on his desk: Dear Mom and Dad, I will be away for a few weeks to train to become a hero. You might think this is crazy, but it's true. I'll be very safe, and I will return in about three weeks. Please tell my school too. From, Ben. (Sandra): Oh, Ben. Meanwhile, Ben and Enoch enter a Forever Knights' castle. (Ben): Talk about medieval. (Enoch): Yes, our castles are well equipped with weapons, to slay all non-human creatures. (Ben): If you say so. Minutes later, Ben, wearing silver armor, is about to train with Enoch. (Ben): Didn't you say you were gonna teach me to use my watch? (Enoch): Ah, yes, but first you have to learn human defense. (Ben): Okay. (Enoch): First, take out your sword. Ben takes out a sword from the back of his armor. (Enoch): Now, try battling these chaps. He whistles, and Forever Knights come out from all directions at different places. (Ben): Okay, but I have to warn you, I'm not really good. Enoch nods, and Ben runs towards the knights, using his sword to knock them to the ground. When he arrives at the last knight, he jumps in the air and knocks him out with his sword. Ben lands with both feet on the ground, panting. (Enoch): Good job, my lad. (Ben): What next? (Enoch): Transform into someone random. Ben transforms into a crystal-covered alien. (Ben): I have a diamond head! That's it. Ahem...Diamondhead! Three targets emerge from the ground. (Enoch): You may begin your next challenge, Young Tennyson. (Diamondhead): Okay. He points his hands at the targets, and unintentionally shoots crystal shards at each targets, automatically finishing the current challenge. (Diamondhead): Whoa. (Enoch): Indeed, you are good. Days later, Max is in his RV, parked by a mall, eating groundhog bacon. He hears a knock. He gets up and opens the door. His granddaughter, Gwen, comes in. Max closes the door. (Max): Gwen, it's nice to see you. Want some squid chips? (Gwen): No thank you, Grandpa. I came here to talk about Ben. (Max): What about Ben? (Gwen): I haven't seen him for ages. Where is he? (Max): Oh, boy. (Gwen): Grandpa? (Max): I have something to tell you. Later, Max is explaining the last of his explanation to Gwen. (Max): That pretty much settles the first part. I had to keep it a secret to keep you safe. (Gwen): But where's Ben? (Max): I don't know either. Suddenly, the sounds of bystanders screaming are heard. (Max): What in blazes? He peeks through the window and sees a mutant frog, and many obystanders running off. (Gwen): What on Earth? (Max): Remember the secret I just told you about? (Gwen): Yeah. (Max): Use your karate skills to fight. It'll work. (Gwen): O-okay. Meanwhile, Ben, as a new alien he calls Jetray, is in the sky. Various mini-ships are nearby. His prototype Omniteix symbol beeps. (Enoch, through the prototype Omnitrix symbol): Now, remember, think smart for this challenge. (Jetray): Got it! He shoots a neuroshock blast at a mini-ship. The blast reflects towards another mini-ship and the cycle continues. In time, all mini-ships explode. (Jetray): Oh, yeah! Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Xylene *Azmuth *Sandra Tennyson Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Enoch *Forever Knights Aliens used *Goop *XLR8 *Feedback *Diamondhead *Jetray Trivia *This Ben prefers baseball to soccer. Category:Movies Category:Reboots